Finally
by Yuuka Shim
Summary: Sequel for LATE / Summary: ChangKyu telah direinkarnasikan kembali dengan wajah dan nama yang sama. Kyuhyun memiliki ingatan di masa lalunya sementara tidak dengan Changmin / YAOI! / ChangKyu / DLDR! / curahan hati dari Author / OOC!


Title: Finally | Sequel for LATE | Oneshoot

Author: Yuuka Shim

Main Cast: ChangKyu (Shim Changmin x Cho Kyuhyun), slight 2Min (Shim Changmin x Lee Sungmin)

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

**WARNING! Typo(s)! **OOC!, YAOI, cerita GaJe, ff ini hanya curahan hati Yuu, ChangKyu!, alur sengaja dipercepat. Yuu ga mau terlarut dlm cerita T.T laurnya maksa dan cerita pasaran!

Disclaimer: heyyo reader-san wkwk. Yuu kembali membawa ff ChangKyu oneshoot. Ff ini untuk merayakan ultah orang yang Yuu sayang yang udah di surga sana. Jadilah ff ber-genre romance ini wkwk. Cuma khayalan ga jelas dari Yuu yang rada mustahil. Ini sequel buat ff LATE. Jadi bagi reader baru yg baca ff ini, dimohon baca ff LATE dulu biar ngerti wkwk. Oke. Lanjut langsung ke ceritanya.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

-Kyuhyun PoV-

Kenalkan, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan terlahir kembali dengan nama dan marga yang sama. Juga dengan wajah yang sama persis. Tunggu─? Dilahirkan kembali? Ya.. kalian tidak salah membaca. Aku memang sudah dilahirkan kembali dan aku masih mengingat kehidupan di masa laluku, terutama tentang ketidak-beranianku menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kucintai –Shim Changmin- sehingga ia pergi terlebih dahulu tanpa sempat mendengar pernyataan cintaku padanya.

Kalian pernah mendengar tentang orang yang direinkarnasikan memiliki wajah yang sama atau mirip? Itulah yang terjadi padaku. Aku dilahirkan dengan wajah yang sama, juga dengan nama dan marga yang sama, bahkan tanggal dan bulan kelahiranku sama. Entah mengapa aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan memberikanku kelahiran kembali dengan ingatan di kehidupan laluku yang tidak kulupakan. Tuhan.. Apakah Kau tau dengan memberikanku ingatan kehidupan laluku sama saja Kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk melupakan Changmin?

Sudahlah.. Mungkin memang itu tugasku dilahirkan kembali di dunia dengan ingatan kehidupan laluku. Ini sudah seratus tahun sejak kematianku di kehidupan lalu, aku kecelakaan hingga nyawaku tidak tertolong lagi. Sekarang ini aku sudah berusia 18 tahun dan baru akan memasuki jenjang perkuliahan. Kukira saat aku meninggal, aku akan bertemu dengan Changmin dan bisa menyatakan hatiku padanya. Namun ternyata apa yang kupikirkan salah. Aku tidak bertemu Changmin meski aku sudah tidak memiliki jasmani lagi.

Ah.. Sudah cukup perkenalan diriku. Kurasa sekarang aku harus pergi ke Universitasku sekarang untuk menjalani OSPEK sebelum senior di Universitas itu mengerjaiku habis-habisan karena aku terlambat.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di Universitas Shinki, kampus yang cukup memiliki nama di kota besar Seoul saat ini. Keadaan sekarang dengan keadaan masa lalu tidak jauh berbeda, hanya di masa sekarang teknologi menjadi lebih canggih.

Aku memasuki gerbang kampus dengan cukup tergesa-gesa, lima menit lagi aku akan terlambat! Aish.. Cho Kyuhyun kau benar-benar tidak bisa merubah kebiasaan bangun kesianganmu itu!

-Kyuhyun PoV End-

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu lapangan basket indoor di kampus yang sangat besar itu dengan gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya tinggal tersisa satu menit baginya agar tidak datang terlambat. Sementara itu sunbae di kampusnya ini terkenal sangat sadis dengan hukuman-hukuman yang akan diberikannya. Wajarlah jika orang-orang -tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun- akan merasa takut menghadapi sunbae-nya itu.

Kyuhyun menghadap salah satu sunbae-nya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia mengikuti peserta lain menjalankan OSPEK. Untunglah ia datang tepat waktu sehingga ia bisa bergabung dengan calon teman-temannya mengikuti kegiatan OSPEK dengan tenang. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun diharuskan untuk memakai 'seragam' OSPEK-nya yang membuat semua peserta berpenampilan seperti orang gila. Dengan mengenakan topi kerucut yang terbuat dari kertas karton dan papan nama digantungkan di depan dada bertuliskan nama hewan yang masing-masing peserta sukai, belum lagi sambil menunggu mereka semua harus berjongkok sambil memegang telinga masing-masing.

Untunglah ini hari terakhir OSPEK, jika terus seperti ini maka sudah dapat dipastikan Kyuhyun akan memberontak mengingat sifatnya yang cukup keras itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di sebelah seorang namja manis berwajah aegyo yang memiliki papan nama bertuliskan 'kelinci' di depan dadanya. Namja manis itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong.. Lee Sungmin imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Sungmin." Kata namja berwajah aegyo itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil berbisik-bisik. Mengapa perlu berbisik-bisik? Ya tentu saja karena ia tidak ingin jika sunbae-nya yang terkenal killer itu mendengarnya.

"Annyeong. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun." balas Kyuhyun juga dengan berbisik-bisik. Ah.. mungkin Kyuhyun cukup beruntung karena ia sudah memiliki teman sebelum ia benar-benar menjalankan kuliahnya.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memperkenalkan diri masing-masing sampai pada akhirnya suara salah seorang sunbae terpaksa membuat mereka menghentikan acara saling memperkenalkan diri mereka karena sebuah pengumuman.

"Di hari terakhir ini kalian akan dibagikan kelompok, masing-masing kelompok akan diberikan tugas untuk membuat acara singkat berhubung OSPEK akan segera berakhir. Berikut saya bacakan masing-masing kelompok dan pesertanya." Kata salah seorang sunbae Kyuhyun yang memiliki wajah kecil dan bermata tajam bak seekor musang.

"..dan yang terakhir untuk kelompok 4 adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin.." kata sunbae Kyuhyun yang ternyata bernama Jung Yunho melanjutkan pembacaan pembagian kelompok masing-masing peserta.

**DEG. **

'Apa? Sh.. Shim Changmin?' batin Kyuhyun terkejut.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya sempurna ketika melihat sosok yang dipanggil sunbae-nya dengan sebutan 'Shim Changmin' tersebut.

'Tidak salah lagi.. Ini pasti dia!' batin Kyuhyun yakin.

Kyuhyun begitu yakin dengan apa yang dipikirkannya ketika melihat wajah dan postur yang dimiliki Changmin. Bambi eyes itu, tubuh jangkung itu, senyuman itu, setiap detailnya benar-benar persis dengan Changmin di kehidupan yang lalu. Satu kesimpulan yang terlintas di otak Kyuhyun saat ini. Shim Changmin yang sekarang adalah reinkarnasi dari Shim Changmin di masa lalu. Dan sepertinya Changmin sama seperti Kyuhyun, terlahir dengan wajah dan nama yang sama.

"Yeorobun Annyeonghaseo.. Shim Changmin imnida.." kata Changmin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan seulas senyuman di wajahnya. Oh God! Senyuman ini benar-benar senyuman khas Changmin di masa lalu! Lihat saja mata kanannya yang menyipit kala ia memasang senyuman itu!

Sekarang Kyuhyun mengerti mengapa Tuhan memberikannya ingatan masa lalu kepadanya, Tuhan memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Changmin. Tuhan masih sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, memberikan kesempatan untuk menyatakan hatinya. Walaupun mungkin saat ini Changmin tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang masa lalunya.

"An.. Annyeong.. C-Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu.." Shit! Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa menahan debaran di dadanya ketika bertemu kembali dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun.. nama yang sangat bagus. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu, tapi dimana ya? Hehe. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Kata Changmin yang seolah merasakan de javu.

Sesungguhnya itu bukanlah de javu, Shim Changmin. Tapi kau memang pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, bahkan kau sangat mengenalnya..

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat, tidak terasa hari terakhir OSPEK sudah selesai dan kini sudah waktunya Kyuhyun menjalankan hari-harinya sebagai seorang mahasiswa tingkat pertama. Kyuhyun mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Changmin, jurusan Sains. Mungkin karena keduanya memiliki otak yang sama cerdas hingga mereka mengambil jurusan yang sesungguhnya tidak terlalu diminati mahasiswa lainnya karena mata kuliahnya yang cukup sulit.

Kyuhyun berjanji, mulai saat ini ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan lagi kesempatan yang telah diberikannya untuk menyatakan hatinya pada Changmin. Mulai saat ini, ia akan mendekati Changmin dan memberikan perhatian lebih padanya, ia tidak ingin gagal untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak ingin terlambat untuk kedua kalinya. Dan ia tidak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

"Hey! Kyu.. tidak kusangka kita mendapatkan kelas yang sama!" kata Changmin menyapa Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan senyuman khas-nya. Sungguh kebiasaannya menebar senyuman ini tidak pernah berubah sejak di kehidupan lalu.

"Ne. Aku juga tidak menyangka kita akan sekelas. Mohon bantuannya mulai saat ini, Chwang!" kata Kyuhyun menjawab Changmin dengan memberikan panggilan yang terdengar asing di telinga Changmin.

"Chwang?" bingung Changmin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Panggilan tersebut masih terdengar asing di telinganya.

"Ne. Aku ingin memiliki panggilan khusus untukmu dan aku ingin memanggilmu 'Chwang' haha. Apakah kau keberatan?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Terlihat sedikit rona merah di wajahnya ketika berbicara dengan Changmin. Bagaimanapun juga sosok Changmin di depannya sekarang adalah sosok Changmin yang sampai saat ini masih dicintainya.

"Ah.. Arraseo. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan itu.. tapi aku juga ingin memiliki panggilan khusus untukmu. Hmmm... Kyu.. Kyu.. Kyunnie! Ya! Kyunnie Kyuhyunnie! Terdengar manis bukan?" kata Changmin sambil menampakkan senyumnya yang semakin merekah dan juga membuat mata kanannya semakin menyipit.

'Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat senyumanmu ini Shim Changmin. Aku sangat merindukanmu..' batin Kyuhyun sedih.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Kyuhyun-ah.." panggil seorang namja manis pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang menyusuri koridor kampus dengan memegang sebuah dua kotak bekal makanan.

"Waeyo Sungmin-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin dengan orang yang menjadi teman pertamanya ketika ia masuk di Universitas ini.

"Hm.. Ani.. Aku hanya ingin menitipkan ini padamu.. tolong berikan pada Changmin.. hehe." Kata Sungmin sambil menyodorkan sekotak coklat pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah di kedua pipinya. Yah.. Kyuhyun bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti maksud dari Sungmin.

"Kau menyukai Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah semakin menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun memang sangat tepat sasaran hingga membuatnya malu setengah mati saat ini.

Perlahan Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

"Jangan memberitahunya ya.. aku sudah terpesona dengannya saat ia menolongku mengambilkan buku di perpustakaan dengan rak yang sangat tinggi." Kata Sungmin masih dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak suka. Berniat merebut Changmin, eoh? Sementara ia sendiri sudah menunggu lebih dari seratus tahun lamanya untuk bisa menyatakan cintanya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun merebut Changmin darinya.

"Ne. Arraseo." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu melenggang pergi bergitu saja.

.

.

"Annyeong, Chwang.." sapa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Annyeong Kyunnie.." balas Changmin juga sambil tersenyum tak kalah manis dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ini aku bawakan bekal untukmu. Hehe." Kata Kyuhyun dengan menyodorkan satu dari dua kotak bekal yang dibawanya tadi.

"Benarkah ini untukku, Kyu? Waah... Jeongmal gomawo Kyuhyunnie!" girang Changmin ketika diberikan bekal pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, cheonma. Dan ini ada titipan dari Sungmin.. ambillah.." kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan memberikan kotak coklat itu dengan malas. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin membuang coklat itu, namun mengingat Sungmin adalah teman pertamanya di kampus ini, ia menepis pemikirannya itu dan tidak jadi membuang coklat tersebut.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya ini hari indahku.. Mendapatkan hadiah dari dua orang namja manis di kampus ini. hahaha." Canda Changmin sambil tertawa renyah. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya tidak bisa untuk tidak kembali mengulas senyuman. Changmin mengatakan ia adalah namja manis, apakah mungkin ada kesempatan untuknya? Tapi.. Changmin juga berkata bahwa Sungmin manis.. ah.. Jangan sampai Changmin lebih memilih Sungmin dibandingkan dirinya..

"Chwang.. Apakah kau pernah berpikir bahwa kita sebelumnya pernah bertemu? Bahkan menjadi teman dekat?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba memancing ingatan Changmin.

"Hmm... Mungkin ini terdengar aneh di telingamu, Kyu.. Tapi saat pertama kali aku mengenalmu, aku merasa sudah sangat dekat denganmu, dan lagi sepertinya namamu tidak terdengar asing di telingaku. Aku.. Sudah seperti sangat mengenalmu.. Ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Kyunnie?" jawab Changmin ragu dan mendapat jawaban sebuah senyuman dari Kyuhyun.

'Ternyata ingatan itu masih ada walau hanya membekas sedikit di pikiranmu, Min..' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. mengapa tersenyum seperti itu? tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" kata Changmin lagi membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Ani.. Aku hanya berpikir.. Mungkinkah kita pernah menjadi teman dekat dan sekarang kita kembali direinkarnasikan menjadi teman dekat lagi? haha." Kata Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"Hmm.. Aku tidak tau.. Tapi itu mungkin saja bisa terjadi. Hehe." Jawab Changmin sambil sedikit menyengir.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Changmin-ah.." panggil Sungmin pada Changmin yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin bersama Kyuhyun.

Changmin menjawab panggilan Sungmin dengan senyuman sementara itu Kyuhyun sendiri menyambut Sungmin dengan sedikit tidak suka. Yah.. Siapa juga yang akan suka jika moment kalian saat berdua dengan orang yang kita cintai diganggu oleh orang lain?

"Hmm.. Kau sudah menerima coklat pemberianku?" tanya Sungmin malu-malu, ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya mulai merona, selalu seperti ini jika yang ia hadapi atau topik yang ia bicarakan adalah seorang Shim Changmin.

"Ne. Gomawo atas coklatnya.. hehe." Jawab Changmin singkat disertai dengan senyuman. Senyum. Mengapa orang ini mudah sekali memberikan senyumannya pada orang lain? Hey, Shim Changmin! Tidak taukah kau bahwa orang di sebelahmu sangat cemburu?

"N.. Ne.. Hmm.. Min-ah.. Bisakah kita bicara.. Ta.. Tapi tidak disini.." kata Sungmin masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk namun sekali-sekali ia tengadahkan untuk melihat wajah tampan Changmin.

"Hmm.. Baiklah aku akan ikut." Jawab Changmin menyetujui Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Changmin pun pergi setelah sebelumnya Changmin meminta izin pada Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun menyetujui dengan sedikit tidak rela, namun sesungguhnya ia diam-diam mengikuti langkah Changmin dan Sungmin. Ia sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Sungmin.

.

.

"Changmin-ah, aku menyukaimu!" kata Sungmin tanpa persiapan apa-apa setelah sampai di taman Universitas Shinki ini.

Changmin yang mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Sungmin hanya dapat terdiam kaget. Baru saja dua minggu ia mengenal namja ini dan namja ini sudah menyatakan perasaannya?

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Min.. Aku akan tetap menunggu jawabanmu. Saranghae.." kata Sungmin lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Changmin. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di sana, karena ia bisa-bisa mati kutu hanya dengan berhadapan berdua dengan Changmin.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang diam-diam mendengar pernyataan Sungmin pada Changmin pun berdecak kesal lalu langsung pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya.

'Sungmin namja yang baik.. Tapi entah mengapa, hatiku melarang untuk menerimanya..' batin Changmin nelangsa.

.

.

"Kyunnie.. mengapa disini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Kata Changmin ketika menemukan Kyuhyun duduk di perpustakaan sendirian. Cukup lama Changmin mencari Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan ternyata ia berada di perpustakaan.

"Untuk apa kau kesini mencariku?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis sambil menatap Changmin tidak suka. Sesungguhnya bukanlah perasaan tidak suka, hanya saja ia masih kesal dengan pernyataan Sungmin pada Changmin. Tidakkah Sungmin melihat bahwa Kyuhyun menyukai Changmin? Bahkan jauh sebelum Sungmin mengenal Changmin.

"Hey kau ini kenapa? Tentu saja aku mencarimu.. salahkan dirimu sendiri yang tiba-tiba menghilang." Kata Changmin heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang mendadak berubah seakan-akan tidak menyukai Changmin.

"Kau menyalahkanku? Salahkan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menarikmu begitu saja!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan nadanya. Untung saja perpustakaan ini sedang tidak ada yang menjaga, jika ada sudah pasti Kyuhyun akan dihukum oleh penjaga perpustakaan karena membuat keributan di dalamnya.

"Ya! Mengapa kau malah menyalahkan Sungmin! Kau ini kenapa, Kyu!" Changmin yang mulai terpancing emosi pun ikut menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Terus saja bela dia! Jauhi saja aku! Memang apa bagusnya Sungmin dibandingkan aku!" pekik Kyuhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya lebih tinggi lagi. Ia kesal karena Changmin terus membela Sungmin dibandingkan dirinya.

"Sungmin baik dan tidak egois sepertimu! Kau ini aneh! Mengapa tiba-tiba marah kepadaku sih?" kata Changmin lagi masih dengan nada bicara yang sama.

"Karena aku menyukaimu Shim Changmin bodoh!" pekik Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

**DEG.**

'Kyuhyun babbo.. Matilah kau..' batin Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar menyatakan perasaannya pada Changmin.

"Apa?" kata Changmin kaget mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun, mungkin dari sekian banyak macam pikiran yang terlintas di otaknya, hanya kata itulah yang dapat mendeskripsikan segala rasa penasarannya.

Sudah terlanjur. Kyuhyun sudah mengatakannya, kini ia akan mengatakan semua kebenarannya. Ia harus mengakui ia menyukai Changmin sejak lama. Bahkan jauh sebelum Changmin mengenal Sungmin.

"Aku menyukaimu.. Sejak lama.. Bahkan sejak kehidupan yang lalu.." kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan merendahkan nada bicaranya.

"Kau.. Kau bicara apa? Permainan apa ini? Baru saja tadi Sungmin menyatakan cinta padaku dan sekarang kau, Kyu? Dan lagi apa maksudmu dari kehidupan yang lalu? Kau bercanda eoh?" sindir Changmin yang memang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan. Yah.. memang tidak ada yang mengerti selain Kyuhyun seorang.

"Aku serius, Chwang.. Kau ingat aku pernah bertanya padamu tentang reinkarnasi? Kita berdua telah direinkarnasikan. Aku menyukaimu sejak kehidupan yang lalu, tapi aku tidak sempat menyatakan hatiku padamu karena kau pergi meninggalkanku. Pergi untuk selamanya.. Dan sekarang kita dilahirkan kembali dengan wajah dan nama yang sama. Hanya saja aku memiliki ingatan kehidupan laluku sementara kau tidak.. Itulah sebabnya kau merasa sangat mengenalku, Chwang.. Karena kita memang sudah sejak lama saling mengenal.." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar, sementara Changmin hanya terdiam membeku di tempat mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak.. Berikan bukti bahwa kita memang direinkarnasikan!" sanggah Changmin masih tidak percaya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau memiliki fisik yang sama dengan fisik di kehidupanmu yang lalu, kau memiliki bekas luka di lututmu. Bekas luka itu karena kau terjatuh saat bermain basket di kehidupanmu yang lalu. Aku yang mengobatinya dan bekas luka itu tidak hilang.." kata Kyuhyun berusaha memberikan bukti.

"Kau.. Bagaimana kau tau?" Changmin tercengang. Pasalnya ia memang memiliki bekas luka di lututnya sejak lahir, namun tidak seorang pun mengetahuinya. Hanya ia dan orang tuanya yang mengetahuinya.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa kita adalah reinkarnasi, Chwang. Aku mencintaimu, tugasku sudah selesai. Tuhan memberikanku kesempatan untuk menyampaikan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae.." kata Kyuhyun lalu bermaksud pergi dari perpustakaan, namun segera ditahan Changmin dengan menarik tangannya.

"Nado.. Kyu.. Nado saranghae.." kata Changmin sambil masih dalam posisinya menahan tangan Kyuhyun agar tidak pergi.

Changmin sadar, suatu perasaannya yang menolak keras Sungmin adalah alasannya agar menerima Kyuhyun sekarang. Semacam de javu yang ia rasakan, saat itu perasaannya pada Kyuhyun masih samar-samar. Namun sekarang ia sangat yakin, hatinya menolak Sungmin adalah karena hatinya telah memilih Kyuhyun sejak kehidupan yang lalu.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya, terharu mendengar jawaban Changmin. Mungkin Changmin belum atau tidak bisa mengingat semua memorinya di masa lalu. Namun jika soal perasaan, bukankah itu lain hal? Sebuah perasaan yang tidak tersampaikan dan terus melekat di hati akan terus dibawanya bahkan sampai kehidupan yang akan datang. Dan inilah yang dialami oleh Changmin.

Ia lupa akan kehidupan lalunya, tapi tidak dengan perasaannya.

"Hiks.. Sudah sejak lama aku ingin mendengarnya, Chwang.. hiks.. Aku sudah sangat lama menunggumu mengucapkan hal itu padaku. Hiks.. Pada kehidupan yang lalu kau adalah orang yang dingin namun pembawaannya selalu ceria, kau bahkan tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku padamu.. hiks.. Aku mencintaimu sudah sejak seratus tahun yang lalu.. hiks.." tangis Kyuhyun mulai terdengar kala ia mengungkapkan segala perasaan hatinya pada Changmin. Betapa ia sangat lama menunggu moment seperti ini. Sangat lama ia menunggu untuk bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Changmin.

Dan akhirnya..

Kini ia pun bisa menyatakannya..

"Mianhae, Kyu.. Aku sudah membuatmu lama menunggu.. Uljima.. melihat kau menangis membuat hatiku ikut menangis, Kyu.." kata Changmin dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang menangis tersedu.

"Dan akhirnya.. Aku bisa mengatakan ini semua padamu, Chwang.. hiks.."

Tidak tahan melihat Kyuhyun menangis, Changmin pun menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar semakin mendekat padanya, mengangkat dagunya dan membungkam tangis Kyuhyun dengan mulutnya sendiri.

Memberikan lumatan lembut pada setiap inchi bibir Kyuhyun, memberikan rasa nyaman dibalik semua lumatannya pada bibir Kyuhyun.

'Maaf aku telah membuat kau sangat lama menunggu, Kyu..'

'Bahkan aku sempat melupakan perasaanku padamu..'

'Aku di masa lalu mungkin adalah orang yang penakut karena tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku'

'Hingga kini kau yang menyatakannya duluan padaku'

'Tapi sekarang aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Kyu.. Saranghae..'

...

'Sekian lama aku menunggumu, Shim Changmin.'

'Hatiku terasa sakit saat aku harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini..'

'Namun Tuhan memberikanku kesempatan..'

'Kesempatan agar aku bisa mengatakan smeuanya padamu.'

'And Finally, I can say I Love You..'

**END!**

**Heyy reader-san hehe. Mianhae sebelumnya bagi yang nunggu ff The Truth wkwk itu lagi in progress. Sementara buat nunggu, Yuu kasih kalian ff ini sebagai sequel dari ff LATE. Sebenarnya ff ini buat merayakan hari ultah dari orang yang diceritakan Yuu dalam ff LATE –berperan sbg Changmin-. Hari ini hari ultahnya dan Yuu sekarang gak bisa lagi ngucapin ke dia T.T**

**Bagi yang merasa alur kecepetan, itu emang disengaja, Yuu gak mau terlalu terlarut dalam cerita. Segini aja uda bikin Yuu berkaca-kaca gara2 inget kematian orang yang Yuu sayang. Yuu bikin ff ini Cuma buat menyampaikan perasaan Yuu yang sebenarnya yang gak akan pernah tersampaikan ke dia. Udah terlalu terlambat Yuu nyatain semuanya T.T**

**Nah, sampai disini ffnya. Maaf mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan readers.. *deepbow*  
oke Yuu pamit..**

**May 14th 2013... Happy Birthday SP.. I just can say I love you so much, although you can't hear it, but i hope you can feel it T.T**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


End file.
